Charmeded: Series Two
by kaytee83
Summary: Series two of the hit TV show follows the Charmeded sisters and Paige as they get themselves into more wacky situations and follow no particular plot.
1. Oh Christ Not Again

CHARMEDED BULLITIN! SINCE KT IS SO COOL, SHE HAS OFFICIALLY FIRED THE DIRECTOR, EVEN THOUGH HE FITTED IN WELL, COS HIS NAME ACTUALLY WAS, 'DIRECTOR'...  
BUT NOW SHE, KT, IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED DIRECTOR. SO WHEN THE SCRIPT SAYS KT, IT'S NO LONGER THE VOICE FROM ABOVE. WE COOL? THEN LET'S GET IT ON!!!  
  
  
CHARMEDED SEASON TWO: EPISODE ONE (or the fancy way - 2.1): OH CHRIST NOT AGAIN!  
  
  
PIPER IS SITTING IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA AND TALKS DIRECTLY INTO IT.  
  
PIPER: Hi! My name's Piper and if you've ever seen the second series of Friends, you'll know where this is stolen from . Anyways! So last time on Charmeded there was a woman... umm Some Random Woman I think her name was, yeah that's it, well she came into our f*ck-off pink mansion... uh, I mean, manor and shot me, and I was like "ow!"  
  
CLIP:  
  
SUDDENLY SOME RANDOM WOMAN COMES IN AND SHOOTS PIPER.  
  
CUT BACK TO:  
  
PIPER HEAVES A SIGH.  
  
PIPER: Phew! Owie! Anyways, so I was all shot and stuff when all of a sudden PRUE gets shot too! Although, admittedly it was under extremely funny circumstances.  
  
CLIP:  
  
SOME RANDOM WOMAN: I killed the bad witch!  
PHOEBE: Actually, that's the bad witch there.  
  
PHOEBE POINTS AT PRUE.  
  
PRUE: Hey in the what now? No, uh, no I'm not the-  
  
BOOKA! PRUE IS ALSO SHOT DEAD.   
  
CUT BACK TO:  
  
PIPER HAS A GRIN ON HER FACE.  
  
PIPER: Oh I laugh every time I think of that. "Hey in the what now?" Heehee... "Hey in the what now?" it was just her face... even though I was kinda dead... it's still... heehee... alright, alright! ...Okay one more time!  
  
CLIP:  
  
PHOEBE POINTS AT PRUE.  
  
PRUE: Hey in the what now? No, uh, no I'm not the-  
  
BOOKA! PRUE IS ALSO SHOT DEAD.   
  
CUT BACK TO:  
  
PIPER: Okay I'm sorry! I won't mention it any more! Promise! Right so back to the heeheehee, the, uh, the story. Phoebe was, of course, devastated.  
  
CLIP:  
  
PHOEBE: Nooooooooooooo! Piper!!!!!!  
  
PIPER (Voice over): Ohh watch this - this bit's good!  
  
PHOEBE FALLS OVER PRUE WHILE RUSHING TO PIPER'S SIDE.  
  
PHOEBE: Ah! Stoopid b*tch!  
  
SHE JUMPS ON PRUE'S FACE.  
  
SOME RANDOM WOMAN: I killed the bad witch!  
  
PHOEBE PHYSICALLY MANHANDLES AND KILLS SOME RANDOM WOMAN. SOME USE SHE WAS. PHOEBE SITS DOWN BY PIPER, CRYING.  
  
PIPER (Voice over): Aww she cried! That's so sweet!  
  
PHOEBE: Piper... please... stay with me Piper... Piper? PIPER!!!  
  
CUT BACK TO:  
  
PIPER: ... oh... my god... I died? Oh... kay... um... so how can I be innerdoocing this then, if I'm all dead? Well, best just get on with it I guess... I can't believe I died!  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
THEME AND CREDITS. IT NOW NOTICABLY SAYS KT AS DIRECTOR.  
  
FADE IN.  
  
PHOEBE IS CROUCHED AT PIPER'S SIDE. PRUE LIES ON THE FLOOR, HER BODY TWISTED IN A MESS OF ARMS, LEGS AND SPLEENS. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT. PHOEBE CHECKS PIPER'S PULSE. WE CAN TELL FROM THE LOOK ON HER FACE THAT SHE HAS ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S DOING.   
  
PHOEBE: Piper - stay with me. Please, even if it's only for the kids!  
KT: Y'wot?  
ALYSSA: Shh I'm acting!  
KT: But-  
ALYSSA: SHH!  
KT: Sorry!  
  
WE SEE THAT KT IS ACTUALLY A SH*TE DIRECTOR. COME ON KT! I MEAN, ME, COME ON - I CAN DO IT! DON'T LET MILANO'S CANDY ASS PUSH YOURSELF AROUND... OR SOMETHING...  
  
ALYSSA: God...  
PHOEBE: Piper... please... be alright. Leo! LEO! Get your candy ass outta Piper's underwear drawer and get down here!  
PIPER: What?  
ALYSSA: Shh you're supposed to be dead honey.  
HOLLY: Oh yeah. My bad.  
  
LEO ORBS IN LOOKING ABASHED.  
  
LEO: Oh my god - Prue!  
  
HE RUSHES TO PRUE'S SIDE, TEARS IN HIS EYES.  
  
KT: Uh, Brian? That's not the-  
BRIAN: Shut up! Just - shut, up!  
  
KT'S LOWER LIP TREMBLES.  
  
ALYSSA: Oh don't cry! Brain, she's gonna cry, then I'm gonna cry, then we're all gonna cry!  
  
HOLLY'S LIMP BODY BEGINS TO SHUDDER SLIGHTLY.  
  
KT: Uh, Holly, stop... moving... you're supposed to be dead...  
HOLLY: Hee hee hee...  
ALYSSA: Hee hee yeah Holly you're dead, dumbass!  
HOLLY: You'll be dead in a minute, Milano!  
  
HOLLY JUMPS UP AND GRABS ALYSSA, PLAYFIGHTING WITH HER.  
  
KT: Girls, please!  
SHANNEN: What the f*ck's going on? I wanna go home to my Jack Daniels and devilled ham and egg sandwiches or whatever that sh*t I eat is called!  
KT: Shannen-  
SHANNEN: Hey! Who calls the shots around here? You or me?  
KT: Just cos you're 5'2-  
SHANNEN: I'm 5 foot FOUR DAMMIT! Nyyahhhh!  
  
SHANNEN LEAPS TOWARDS KT, WHO STEPS OUT OF THE WAY WHILE SHANNEN CRASHES INTO ALYSSA AND HOLLY.  
  
HOLLY: OWie! Pain hurts!  
KT: Yeah who'd have thought. Can we please get on with it? We only have about five minutes left of the show and I wanted it to be touching...  
ALYSSA: I did it all for the cookie, the cookie, so you can take that cookie, and stick it my mouth, stick it in my mouth, stick it in my mouth, stick it in my-  
BRIAN: Okay let's get on with it then, ho!  
HOLLY: Hey I ain't no ho, no.  
SHANNEN: Uh huh...  
KT: LET'S GET ON WITH THE SCENE!!!!!  
BRIAN: No, Holly, I didn't mean you. You see, there's times when you get suckered in...  
ALYSSA: To drugs, alcohol and sex with women.  
HOLLY: Mmm'kay?  
KT: Christ...  
BRIAN: But it's when you do these things too much.  
SHANNEN: Then you become an addict - like your drinking and swearing!  
HOLLY: Hey it's not an addiction - it's a habit, and-  
ALL: Not all habits are bad!  
HOLLY: How do you guys always know what I'm gonna say?  
KT: PLEASE! The scene! Please just for five minutes!  
SHANNEN: You said that five minutes ago!  
KT: Shannen, if you get these guys to work, I'll put Alyssa in hospital all through the next episode, so she'll hardly be in it.  
SHANNEN: A done deal! Alright you f*ckrags! Back to work or I'll smash you!  
  
AS IF MAGIC, EVERYONE WHIMPERS AND TAKES THEIR PLACES. LEO HAS JUST ORBED IN.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh Leo - Piper!  
LEO: Oh my god!  
  
HE BENDS DOWN BESIDE HER AND CHECKS HER PULSE.  
  
LEO: I'll be straight with you Pheebs, I have noooo idea how to check pulses.  
PHOEBE: Really? That's so funny, me too!  
LEO: Healing them - no problemo! It's just the actual checking to see if they're alive that's the bugger!  
  
HE PUTS HIS HANDS OVER PIPER.  
  
LEO: It's all the same to 'Them', mind.  
  
HIS HANDS GLOW AND PIPER GASPS BACK TO LIFE.  
  
ALL: (South Park style) Hooray.  
PIPER: Oh my god! What happened?  
PHOEBE: You were killed by a big fluffy bunny!  
  
SUDDENLY PHOEBE FALLS OVER. SHE REGAINS HERSELF QUICKLY.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh god I swear that was Prue! She tripped me! She's not dead at all!  
PRUE: Damn right I'm not! You see, I AM the oldest sister hence the most powerful one. And I AM pretty powerful thus strong enough to take a gunshot or however the hell I was supposed to be killed. Therfore, I ain't dead. I'm alive and kicking!  
  
A DRUM ROLL IS HEARD FAINTLY.  
  
PIPER: Oh - alive and kicking I get it! You kicked Phoebe!  
  
THE DRUM ROLL IS HEARD AGAIN. ALL BURST INTO FITS OF LAUGHTER.  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah... and it hurt!  
  
DRUM ROLL. PHOEBE KICKS PRUE BACK.  
  
KT: Uh, ladies? That's not in the script.  
  
PRUE JUMPS TO HER FEET AND SMACKS PHOEBE ONE. PHOEBE QUICKLY PUNCHES PRUE, BUT IT DOESN'T FAZE HER OLDER SISTER IN THE SLIGHTEST.  
  
PRUE: Alright now you're for it!  
KT: Um, Shannen? Excuse me?  
HOLLY: Shh this is getting interesting!  
WANDA FROM E!: Damn right it is! I just can't get over the fact that she used hence, thus and therfore in the three consecutive sentances!  
  
WANDA GETS OUT A PAD AND PEN AND STARTS SCRIBBLING AWAY.  
  
KT: Girls, girls! Please!  
  
ROLL CREDITS.  
  
  
VOICE OVER MAN: And thankfully, that is Charmeded back for another fun-filled eight weeks, but what will happen next time?  
  
***  
  
PHOEBE: Piper. Piper! Piper... come on... it's me, Phoebe! You gots to believe me!  
PIPER: No no no! Whatever you say, I KNOW it's not true when you tell me that you saw Prue getting the eye from someone - male OR female! It just didn't happen! NO one could check Prue out and be serious!  
  
***  
  
PRUE: This guy was givin' me the eye...  
PIPER: Yeah the evil eye...  
PRUE: What?  
PIPER: Uhh... I want some pie?  
PRUE: ... yeah me too!  
  
***  
  
VOICE OVER WOMAN: Will Piper ever find out how right she was? Will Prue ever really and truthfully get the eye off some sexy geezer? Will they actually have some pie? And will Prue ever realise she forgot to wear clothes today? Find out next time on Charmeded!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL WHO WATCHED THIS AND NOTICED HOW BAD A DIRECTOR KT IS, DID YOU FEEL BAD FOR HER? DID YOU *SEE* THE WAY THOSE ACTORS TREATED HER? WE NEED HER TO REALLY CRACK THE WHIP AND START TO ASSERT HERSELF AGAINST THESE... THESE... UMM... DUMBASSES (OKAY I DIDN'T HAVE TIME!) AND THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN!  
SHE NEEDS *YOUR* ENCOURAGEMENT! HELP HER PLEASE! 


	2. Prue's Lament

CHARMEDED 2.2: PRUE'S LAMENT  
  
  
PRELUDE: HOLLY'S FACTS  
  
HOLLY: Hi, it's Holly again and we've reinstalled Holly's facts! But, to tell you the truth, I'm kinda running out of facts to tell you guys!  
ALYSSA(OS): Great! Then it's time to make room for...  
  
ALYSSA SUDDENLY APPEARS AND SHOVES HOLLY OUT OF SHOT.  
  
HOLLY(OS): Hey!  
ALYSSA: Alyssa's Candid Shots!  
HOLLY(OS): More like Alyssa's Candy Shots.  
ALYSSA: That sounds even better!  
  
HOLLY WALKS BACK INTO SHOT AND STANDS WITH ALYSSA.  
  
HOLLY: Come on, kid! Do you not think we have enough candid shots throughout... wait - the whole show is candid!!!  
ALYSSA: Oh yeah... hey that was a fact!  
HOLLY: So it was. Well would you look at that!  
  
IN HER EXCITEMENT, HOLLY BEGINS TO FLAIL HER ARMS AROUND LIKE THE LITTLE MENTAL SHE IS. 'ACCIDENTALY' SHE THWACKS ALYSSA IN THE FACE. ALYSSA TUMBLES TO THE GROUND, UNCONSCIOUS.  
  
HOLLY: Oh my god Alyssa!  
SHANNEN(OS): Yes! KT kept her promise! Alyssa's gonna be in hospital for the whole episode!  
KT(OS): Hehe yup! Shannen got what she wanted, but not EXACTLY what she wanted .  
SHANNEN(OS): Shut up - just cos you're the director do you think you can tell us what to do?  
  
ROLL CREDITS AND THEME: HOW NOW IS SOON (I still think that's one of the best jokes in this whole damn show... it's not funny, is it?)  
  
FADE IN: PIPER, LEO AND PRUE ARE CROWDED AROUND PHOEBE'S UNCONSCIOUS BODY.  
  
PIPER: Oh god Phoebe!  
  
SUDDENLY, LEO SITS BACK WITH A THOUGHTFUL EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE.  
  
LEO: Did anyone see that documentary about 'Kung-Foo Cobras'?  
PIPER: Leo!  
PRUE: Actually, I did.  
LEO: Never even knew there was such a thing!  
PRUE : Maybe you should teach your husband the difference between cartoons and real life documentaries Ha! Yeah, who'd have thought?  
KT: What are you guys chit-chatting about? The line is "Oh my god Leo help her!"  
PIPER: : Oh-my-god-Lee-oh-help-her.  
LEO: Oh, god I can't! My powers aren't working!  
PRUE : What powers, loser.  
LEO: I... I... no! They're not letting me heal her! Why!!!! Why!!!!!!!!  
CEILING: Stop shouting so loud, I'm getting spit on!  
PRUE: Wow quite a feat for, ahem, such a high ceiling!  
PIPER: Okay, Prue, we know we're rich motherf*ckers, do you have to tell the roof that too?  
PRUE: Well, yah!  
PIPER: Leo, I have an idea. Why don't Prue and I look in the book of shadows while you stay down here and sit on your ass like you usually do.  
BRIAN: Hey that's not the line.  
KT: Brian, thank you. Now you know what it's like to have people-  
BRAIN: Shut up! Did I ask you to talk?  
PIPER: Okay... um... why don't I go and look in the book of shadows while you stay down here and sit on your ass as usual WHILE Prue flirts embarrassingly badly at you?  
BRAIN: That's better.  
LEO: Alright, if you think you're up to it.  
  
PIPER GOES AWAY UPSTAIRS. LEO SITS DOWN. PRUE STARTS PACING.  
  
PRUE: Wow, it's really hot in here. Leo, are you hot?  
LEO: Not particularly.  
PRUE: Phew I am.  
  
SHE PEELS OFF HER TOP.  
  
PRUE: Does this turn you on Leo? Me standing here half naked in my bra and-  
  
SHE YANKS OFF HER SKIRT (NOTE - TRY *not* TO IMAGINE THIS SCENE, IT WILL LEAD TO YOUR DEATH)  
  
PRUE: Panties...?  
LEO: Nah I'm okay.  
  
PRUE'S FACE TURNS ANGRY. SHE TRIPS OVER PHOEBE AS SHE LEAVES THE ROOM. PIPER ENTERS.  
  
LEO: Ah. Now what... oh yeah! Phoebe! Oh god you're gonna be alright. I promise, I'll get my powers back and heal you so good. Or I could just molest you...  
KT: Brian...  
LEO: No - okay! I'll orb you to hospital.   
PIPER: Or you could just molest her!  
KT: Guys!  
LEO: I'd rather molest you!  
PIPER: Great...  
PHOEBE: Actually, I feel fine now.  
  
PRUE COMES RUSHING BACK INTO THE ROOM.  
  
PRUE: What what what??? But KT said she was going to be in hospital for the entire episode?  
KT(OS): Wrong! I actually said Alyssa Milano was gonna be in hospital. However, Phoebe, is not. Sucker!  
PHOEBE: Hey did you guys hear the news? Alyssa Milano is in hospital.  
  
ORCHESTRA PLAYS THE SHOCKING 'DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!' MUSIC.  
PRUE STORMS OUT THE ROOM.  
  
PIPER: Really? That's awful!  
LEO: I'm gonna orb out and heal her using the love I have for her.  
  
LEO ORBS OUT.  
  
PIPER: Yeah you do that. Bastard.  
PHOEBE: Hey you two are still okay aren't you?  
PIPER: Wha? Yeah, of course.  
  
PHOEBE LOOKS DISENHEARTENED.  
  
PIPER: Wow don't look so disenheartened!  
PHOEBE: Hey that's the exact emotion in my head at the moment!  
PIPER: What, disenheartenment? Wow that's a long word!  
PHOEBE: Yeah but not as long as... med-itter... umm... mediteda... no, med-ittera...  
KT(OS): Mediterraneanisation.  
PHOEBE: What she said.  
PIPER: Wow that IS a long word!  
PHOEBE: I'm running, I'm running catch up with me-  
  
NOTHING HAPPENS.  
  
PHOEBE: I'm still running... obviously too fast cos you're not catching up... in fact you're not even trying!  
PIPER: I wonder why. Idiot.  
PHOEBE: Where did Prue go?  
PIPER: Oh, she stormed out since she found out you were gonna be okay.  
  
PIPER THINKS FOR A FEW MINUTES. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK-  
  
PIPER: We should really get a quieter clock...  
PHOEBE: Huh?  
PIPER: You know what just occured to me? That... in the last year or so... you know, since whenever Paige showed, I don't think I've been to work once!  
PHOEBE: Me neither...  
PIPER: Phoebe you don't work you mumbo-jumbo woolly pink moron!  
PHOEBE: Thanks! Hey is Paige still down there? I mean, you know, in the basement?  
PIPER: ... oops.  
  
PRUE WALKS IN.  
  
PRUE: You know this episode is entitled "Prue's Lament" and I haven't lamented yet and we only have about three minutes left to wrap this up. I haven't had hardly any screen time and if it keeps going like this I might have to take actions into my own hands cos it's really getting me down and-  
PHOEBE: Sounds like a lament to me!  
  
AS PRUE CONTINUES TO BABBLE, PIPER AND PHOEBE SLAP EACH OTHER HIGH-FIVES AND THE CRAPPY END-OF-EPISODE MUSIC (YOU KNOW THE KIND I'M TALKING ABOUT, ALL... JIG-LIKE AND STUFF) PLAYS.  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
ROLL CREDITS.  
  
VOICE OVER WOMAN: Was that a lament or what? And what a cheesy ending! Exclusives say that the next episode is due to be the most action-packed episode to hit the planet earth so grab yourself a crash helmet and set your target for same time, same place, next week.  
VOICE OVER MAN: And indeed, what will happen next time on Charmeded? Will Prue ever stop lamenting now she's started? Where was Prue for most of the episode? And will Alyssa Milano ever get out of hospital? Ai ai ai!   
  
***  
  
PHOEBE: The situation is declining... I heard that... that... oh I can't say it, Leo you tell them!  
LEO: Well, uh, I don't know how to break this to you... but from her illness it looks like Alyssa Milano will never be able to sing.  
PIPER: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!  
PRUE: Take me! Take me instead! Please! I beg you, don't take her voice away...  
  
***  
  
PIPER: Love shack, baby love shack!  
  
THAT'S ENOUGH OF A CLIP!  
  
***  
  
PRUE: But we have to save the world!  
PIPER: Huh! The world? How? I have more important things to do other than save the world. Like eat pie... and make pie!  
  
***  
  
TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!! 


	3. Action And Craziness Ahoy!

CHARMEDED 2.3: ACTION AND CRAZINESS AHOY!  
  
WARNING: THIS EPISODE CONTAINS SCENES OF GRAPHIC VIOLECE, LANGUAGE AND NUDITY.  
  
  
  
  
THEME AND CREDITS.  
  
  
KITCHEN. SILENCE.  
  
FIVE MINUTES PASS.  
  
PRUE ENTERS, QUIET AND SITS DOWN. LOOKS AT THE CLOCK ON THE WALL: 7:45 AM. SHE SITS IN SILENCE. PHOEBE ENTERS. THEY SIT AT THE TABLE AND STARE AT EACH OTHER. THE CLOCK READS 8:10 AM. PIPER ENTERS, GRABS SOME ORANGE JUICE AND LEAVES. PRUE AND PHOEBE EXCHANGE LOOKS.  
  
TIME LAPSE.  
  
THE CLOCK READS 8:30 AM. PIPER RE-ENTERS AND SITS DOWN WITH PRUE AND PHOEBE, WHO HAVE COFFEE AND TOAST. KIT RUNS IN. PIPER FEEDS KIT. KIT RUNS OUT AGAIN.  
  
  
ROLL CREDITS. 


	4. And The Beat Goes On

CHARMEDED 2.4: AND THE BEAT GOES ON  
  
PRELUDE: HOLLY'S FACTS.  
  
AS THE TITLE SCREEN FOR HOLLY'S FACTS APPEARS, THE MUSIC IS SUDDENLY SCRATCHED TO A STOP AND THE TITLE IS REMOVED TO REVEAL A BLUE SCREEN. THEN THE NEW TITLE 'SHANNEN'S SECRETS' IS SHOVED INTO IT'S PLACE. NEW, CREEPY MUSIC IS PLAYED.  
  
THE TITLE DISAPPEARS TO SHOW SHANNEN SITTING LOOKING AT THE CAMERA.  
  
SHANNEN: Hi and welcome to-  
SONG: She's special, she's sweet, she shows secrets, it's Shannen's Secrets!  
SHANNEN: Ha ha... yeah that was my theme tune sorry I forgot about that. You have no idea how long it took to record that - the singers kept getting tongue-tied. Anyway! Hi and welcome to Shannen's Secrets, the new piece to replace Holly's facts. Today on Shannen's secrets-  
HOLLY(OS): Shannen learns that she really needs to work on her timing!  
SHANNEN: What? How?  
  
FADE TO THEME AND CREDITS.   
  
SHANNEN(OS): Aw man...  
  
  
SCENE 1:  
  
PHOEBE IS SITTING IN A CHAIR, JUST CHILLIN', READING A PORTUGUESE DICTIONARY. COLE ENTERS.  
  
COLE (singing): I hate Phoebe, tra la la I hate Phoebe-  
  
HE SEES HER GLARING AT HIM.  
  
COLE: Cates! Phoebe Cates!  
PHOEBE: Good.  
  
COLE EXITS. WE HEAR A SUDDEN BLAST OF MUSIC. THE SONG IS FENIX TX'S 'PHOEBE CATES' (download it to listen to how this is funny, I'm not writing the whole goddamn song!) AS THE CHORUS PLAYS.  
  
PHOEBE: Aww someone wrote a song about me!  
PRUE: WHATever.  
PHOEBE: When did you enter the room? How the hell did you just appear out of nowhere?  
PRUE: Um... new power?  
  
PRUE BEGINS TO WALK AWAY, GRABBING HER SCRIPT AND INTENTLY READING IT.   
  
PRUE: Dammit!  
  
SHE EXITS.  
  
PHOEBE: Okay...  
  
PRUE ENTERS.  
  
PRUE: See I got it right this time!  
PHOEBE: Oh you got a wrong entrance. Ha! Idiot!  
PRUE: Why you little-  
  
PAUSE  
  
PHOEBE: Why does no one ever finish that sentence?  
PRUE: Dunno.  
  
PIPER ENTERS.  
  
PIPER(singing): Eeyeah! Prue-ooh-ooh-ohh how we love you. You're the queen of them all, the queen!  
PRUE: And don't you forget it, you little wench-vixens!  
PIPER: Oh! I didn't see you... um...  
  
SHE LOOKS DECIDEDLY EMBARRASSED.  
  
PHOEBE: That Prue Song(TM) is one of a kind.  
PRUE: It sure is, it sure is.  
PIPER: How come whenever anyone describes an Irish accent, they always call it 'lilting'?  
  
PAUSE.  
  
PHOEBE: Has anyone heard anything about Alyssa Milano's condition in hospital?  
PIPER: No... has anyone heard from Leo? I haven't seen him for like a week and I'm scared he's sleeping with another woman. Or man.  
  
PRUE LOOKS SHIFTY.  
  
PIPER: Oh well...  
  
LEO ORBS IN.  
  
PIPER: Leo!  
  
SHE THROWS HER ARMS AROUND HIM. COLE ENTERS.  
  
LEO: Wonder why it's called 'orbing'. To orb... what a stupid-sounding thing to do.  
COLE: Yup. To shimmer is so much cooler! I'm the shimmer king!   
LEO: I wish I didn't have all this pent-up anger towards you or I might laugh.  
PIPER: Where have you been?  
LEO: Uh... not in Prue's room!   
PIPER: Well duh! Prue's room is so disgusting even Prue won't go in there! I guess work called, right?  
LEO: I guess you could call it a job.  
  
PRUE GIGGLES.  
  
PHOEBE: Is there something I'm missing here?  
COLE: There's always something you're missing, you adorable little retard.  
PHOEBE: Aww did you hear that? He said I was adorable. Let's have sex!  
PRUE: Okay!  
PHOEBE: Not you, silly billy!  
  
PHOEBE AND COLE EXIT.  
  
PHOEBE(OS): What's a penis? I heard Piper and Leo talking about problems Leo was having with his 'penis' and I don't know what it is.  
LEO: Uhh... Prue, you didn't hear that.  
PRUE: Hehehe.  
PIPER: It's not a *problem*, just... a little... why am I even explaining it! Leo, I don't care what I catch, let's go have sex!  
PRUE: Okay!  
PIPER: Not you, retard!  
  
LEO AND PIPER EXIT.  
  
PIPER(OS): When's Prue gonna die I heard a rumour she's gonna die is she is she?  
PRUE: Uhh... Prue, pretend you didn't hear that. It's not true, it's just a rumour. Wanna go have sex? Okay!   
  
PAUSE.  
  
PRUE: Yes, you Prue.  
  
PRUE EXITS.  
  
  
CLOSING THEME (GOD I HATE THAT CLOSING THEME... SO HOMO. OH WELL, IT'S OVER NOW)  
  
VOICE OVER WOMAN: What the f*ck will happen next time on Charmeded?  
  
  
***  
  
PIPER: All right, that's it, I've had enough of seeing Prue in the morning - book me into a mental instiution cos I'm going crazy! Nyyahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
***  
  
PHOEBE: How much do you think I'd make if I sold my body? For money?  
COLE: About enough for a funsize pack of malteasers.   
PHOEBE: What, a dime? One whole dime all for me? Wowee!  
  
***  
  
PRUE: What's brown and sticky? A stick!  
  
***  
  
PHOEBE: I can talk to squirrels!  
  
***  
  
  
VOICE OVER MAN: And all that ramshackle...ness is next time on Charmeded! Whoop-de-doo. 


	5. Classic Comedy Capers Comeback

CHARMEDED 2.5: CLASSIC COMEDY CAPERS COMEBACK  
  
  
BLACK  
  
PAIGE: Hi. I'm Paige. The reason you can't see me is cos Prue called my hair stoopid so much I got all self-conscious about it and don't wanna show my face. Anyway, yah. I'm going to hide in the basement now. Coming? Oh - be there or be triangle! I mean square! Square.  
PRUE: Hey what're you doing in the dark... is that the camera you got there? Are you filming? Why you little...  
  
PAUSE  
  
PRUE: God even in the dark I can see your stupid hair.  
PAIGE: Imagine the screen is fading out!  
  
  
THEME AND CREDITS.  
  
  
FADE IN: INT. LIVING ROOM. PRUE IS SPRAWLED OUT ON THE COUCH, DOING NOTHING IN PARTICULAR.   
  
PRUE:(singing) She's been in many films, most of them are sequals...  
  
PIPER ENTERS.  
  
PRUE:(singing) Who'd have her in the original? Not a lot of people...  
PIPER: Man I got that Alyssa Milano song in my head too!  
PRUE: You heard that new 'Holly Marie Combs is a Psychopath' or something like that?  
PIPER: No, what does it go like?  
PRUE: I'm not gonna sing it to you!  
  
PHOEBE ENTERS.  
  
PHOEBE:(singing) Holly Marie is a psychopath, you can hear it in her manic laugh. Hey guys! What's brown and sticky?  
PRUE: Me?  
PHOEBE: A stick!  
PIPER: What's blue and smells like paint?  
PHOEBE: Blue paint!  
  
PIPER AND PHOEBE HIGH FIVE.  
  
PHOEBE: What did the farmer say when he lost his tractor?  
PRUE: I love Prue?  
PHOEBE/PIPER: Where's my tractor!!!  
  
THEY BOTH COLLAPSE LAUGHING. I (KT) PERSONALLY THINK THESE JOKES ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD EVER. AND SO EASY TO MAKE UP! THEY'RE SOOOO MAKING A COMEBACK! SPREAD THEM AROUND, FOLKS!  
  
PRUE: Okay, okay I got one; what's wall-like and is a wall? A wall!  
  
CUE: TUMBLEWEED. HEY EVEN THE TUMBLEWEED'S SKIPPED TOWN!  
  
PIPER: Uh huh. Let me just... assist you on that Prue.  
PHOEBE: Teehee you said ass!  
PIPER: Try... what looks like a wall? A wall!  
  
PHOEBE GRINS.  
  
PHOEBE: Close, but no cigar.  
PIPER: Man! I was under pressure.  
PHOEBE: No excuse. What's brown and sticky?  
PIPER: A stick!  
  
THEY TUMBLE DOWN THE STAIRS LAUGHING.  
  
PRUE: How'd we get to the top of the stairs?  
PIPER: Where'd those stairs come from?  
  
PRUE WALKS DOWN THE STAIRS AND RESUMES HER PLACE ON THE COUCH. PIPER AND PHOEBE GET UP, WALK OVER AND SIT ON PRUE.  
  
PRUE: Guys... I... can't... breathe!  
PIPER: So... what's on TV?  
PHOEBE: I dunno, let's do some channel surfing!  
PIPER: While jumping up and down!  
  
THEY BEGIN TO JUMP UP AND DOWN ON PRUE.  
  
PRUE: Owie...  
  
*  
  
VOICE OVER GUY: Will Phoebe ever get that cigar she was... oh it was just an expression... oh... Okay. Will Prue ever be able to breathe again? Will they find out how the hell they got to the top of the stairs suddenly? Will Prue ever get one of those jokes right? And will Piper and Phoebe ever find something decent to watch on TV? Next time...  
  
*  
  
PIPER:(singing) Holly Marie killed Shannen D and filleted Milano too...  
PHOEBE: I like that song...  
PIPER: Did you hear the news? It's tipped to be the Christmas Number One!  
  
*  
  
PRUE: What's stick and browny? No...  
  
*  
  
PAIGE: Prue, will you style my hair? I don't want it to look so stupid anymore.  
PRUE: Believe me, Paigerific, NOTHING can make your hair look less stupid. Nothing. nothing.  
  
VOICE OVER WOMAN: Hey - voice over man! What's blue and smells like paint?  
VOICE OVER GUY: Blue paint!  
  
LAUGHTER.  
  
VOICE OVER GUY: And it's voice over GUY! Idiot.  
VOICE OVER WOMAN: I heard that! 


	6. Why Me? Why?

CHARMEDED 2.6: WHY ME? WHY?  
  
  
PRELUDE: HOLLY'S FACTS  
  
WE OPEN ON THE USUAL HOLLY'S FACTS SET, THE PINK WALLS, THE BROWN COUCH WITH HOLLY SITTING COMFORTABLY, ETC ETC. SHE OPENS HER MOUTH TO SPEAK:  
  
HOLLY(uncertainly): This is... the sixth episode of the second series. See ya next time!  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
VOICE(OS): What the f*ck was THAT? You idiot!  
HOLLY(OS): I couldn't think of anything to say!  
VOICE(OS): I don't give a damn! You're fired you little bimbo!  
HOLLY(OS): Oh please! Bimbo? I'm not Alyssa!  
VOICE(OS): Get off my set.  
HOLLY(OS): But Shannen...!  
  
THEME AND CREDITS.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM. PHOEBE IS SITTING ON THE FLOOR FILING HER NAILS. PRUE ENTERS, STOPS AND STARES.  
  
PRUE: Okay, random.  
PHOEBE: Heya, sis.  
PRUE: Hey yourself!   
PHOEBE: How you been?  
PRUE: Um... good? Yeah, uh, great. You?  
PHOEBE: Never better I tell you.   
  
LEO ORBS IN.  
  
PHOEBE: Leo! What a pleasant surprise.  
LEO: Huh, is it ever?  
PHOEBE: Just trying to lighten the mood before we find out how we're gonna die.  
PRUE: Well, um, maybe he's here to see Piper, Phoebe.  
  
BOTH LOOK AT PRUE, GENUINLY CONFUSED.  
  
PHOEBE: Uh... Piper?   
LEO: Prue what are you talking about?  
PRUE: Huh, yeah only our sister and your wife.   
  
PHOEBE AND LEO LOOK AT EACH OTHER.  
  
PHOEBE: Okay, Prue, maybe you should go have a lie down and I'll talk to Leo.  
PRUE: No, what... why don't you know who...  
LEO: Phoebe do you know anyone called Piper?  
PHOEBE: No, what kind of name... demon?  
PRUE: Our sister you numbskull! Gahhh you two are making me crazy!   
  
PRUE STARTS HITTING HER HEAD OFF A NEARBY WALL. IT'S QUITE COMICAL, ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE STARTS TO BLEED. PIPER POPS HER HEAD OUT FROM BEHIND THE SOFA.  
  
PIPER: Did it work?  
  
ALL LAUGH. IT'S CRAZY. HA HA HA!  
  
TE.  
  
VOICE OVER GUY: What will happen blah blah blah?  
  
***  
  
PRUE: I started a new religion. Yeah - Prueism.  
PIPER: Count me in!  
  
***  
  
PHOEBE: So I finally got round to actually making my own web site. It's called "The Charmeded Ones: Their Weaknesses And How To Take Advantage, Defeat Them Or Just Physically Kick Their Asses From Time To Time." Whaddya think?  
COLE: What's the address!  
  
***  
  
te.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KT: Man, I almost got serious with the Piper being gone thing... but it gave me an idea for a fanfic... another uncomedic one, oh yes! Love u! 


	7. Almost There... Just One More... To Go

NOTE: Remember - NAME(OS): = speaker is off-screen. In otherwords, OS = off-screen.  
  
  
  
CHARMEDED 2.7: ALMOST THERE... JUST ONE MORE... TO GO  
  
  
PRELUDE: HOLLY'S FACTS.  
  
INT. HOLLY IS SITTING ON THE HOLLY'S FACTS SET.  
  
HOLLY: Hey! I managed to get myself un-fired. Or re-hired! Ooh that rhymes! Anyway. So, um, the fact for today is that... um... (unconvincingly) oh there's so many to choose from... oh! Did you know that... ooh - if Shannen was REALLY Irish or part Irish - whatever - her name should be Shannon Docherty. Something to ponder over while you sip your mulled wine, no?  
  
SHE PICKS UP A GLASS OF MULLED WINE WHICH HAS JUST APPEARED ON THE TABLE.  
  
HOLLY: Hmm... okay, lookie here!  
  
SHE TAKES A SIP.  
  
HOLLY: Hmm... Shannen Doherty... Shannon Docherty...  
SHANNEN(OS): Are you discussing my name over mulled wine with the audience AGAIN, Combs?  
HOLLY: I've never done it with the viewers before... (raises eyebrow, mysterious) or have I?  
DIRECTOR(OS): Like anyone gives a sh*t. Stop trying to be cool, Combs!  
  
A SHOE IS SUDDENLY THROWN FROM BEHIND THE CAMERA. IT HITS HOLLY AND CAUSES HER TO SPILL HER MULLED WINE.  
  
HOLLY: Man! I was using that mulled wine to mull over serious issues!  
  
A FAINT DRUM ROLL IS HEARD. BA BOOM CHHH. ALYSSA BOUNCES INTO THE SHOT.  
  
ALYSSA: Man, Holly, that you drinking again? Gee, if I didn't know better than to get you started on your catchphrase, I'd say you had a problem!  
HOLLY: What? A problem?  
ALYSSA: Oops...  
SHANNEN(OS): Nice one, you woolly pink moron!  
HOLLY: It's not a problem! It's a habit - and not all habits are bad okay?  
ALYSSA: Okay, okay... sheesh!  
  
FADE TO:  
  
THEME AND CREDITS.  
  
INT. PHOEBE IS SITTING ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR PLAYING WITH A DOLL AND A CARDBOARD BOX. AFTER A WHILE, SHE THROWS THE DOLL AWAY AND ATTEMPTS TO GET INTO THE BOX. PRUE ENTERS.  
  
PRUE: Need a hand, Pheebs?  
PHOEBE: That would be... no! You wouldn't let me out!  
PRUE: Oh come on! Of course I would.  
PHOEBE: Well...  
PRUE: What if I promised you?  
PHOEBE: Promise? Pinky promise?  
PRUE: Sure thing.  
  
THEY LINK PINKIES.  
  
PRUE: I promise that I will let you back out of the box.  
PHOEBE: You know Prue, you're not so bad.  
PRUE: Thanks! Now lets get you in this box, sweetie.  
  
PRUE SETS TO WORK EASING PHOEBE INTO THE BOX. AFTER A FEW MOMENTS, IT SEEMS PHOEBE IS LODGED, ALTHOUGH QUITE COMFORTABLY, IN THE BOX.  
  
PHOEBE: Wow, I really am that small!  
PRUE: Well that's what being 5'2 does for you.  
PHOEBE: Then you'd fit in, wouldn't you?  
PRUE: No - I'm five foot FOUR, DAMMIT!  
  
PRUE REGAINS HERSELF.  
  
PRUE: I mean, I wouldn't want to take the fun from you... want me to close the lid, so you feel really cute and tiny?  
PHOEBE: Sure. You're a great sister Prue. I don't know why Piper keeps bitching on you.  
  
PRUE CLOSES THE LID.   
  
PRUE: Piper? H-h-how could she? Little ho!  
  
SHE PRODUCES GAFFA TAPE AND BEGINS SEALING THE BOX PHOEBE IS IN. SHE USES SEVEN ROLLS OF TAPE AND GOES OVER THE WHOLE BOX. IT TAKES A WHILE, BUT THE BOX IS COVERED IN TAPE AND SEALED AIRTIGHT. AIRTIGHT, THEREFORE:  
  
PHOEBE(in box): Prue! Let me out! I can't breath.  
PRUE: Well you should have thought about that before you got in the box.  
PHOEBE: You said you'd let me out - you pinky-promised!  
PRUE: I promised I'd let you out... I just didn't say when.  
  
COLE ENTERS AND STARES AT THE BOX.  
  
COLE: Phoebe?  
PRUE: Yup.  
COLE: Huh, once I tried to tape her in a box... how'd you do it?  
PRUE: I pinky promised I'd let her out. Just don't say when!  
PHOEBE(in box): Come on - let me out! Please!  
  
COLE AND PRUE LAUGH AND RUN AWAY. THERE IS A PAUSE WHILE PHOEBE IS ALONE BANGING ON THE BOX. PIPER ENTERS.  
  
PIPER: Oh, god! Who's in there?  
PHOEBE: Me!  
PIPER: Hmm... from that high and squeaky voice... oh my god Leo I'll get you out!  
  
PIPER SETS TO WORK ON THE BOX. SHE GET'S HER LETTER OPENER AND JIBS(STABS) IT INTO THE BOX. SHE CONTINUES AND EVENTUALLY RIPS THE BOX OPEN. PHOEBE ROLLS OUT, COVERED IN BLOOD.  
  
PIPER: Huh. You dead?  
  
PHOEBE DOES NOT MOVE.  
  
PIPER: Oh... kay... hey you're not Leo!  
  
LEO ORBS IN.  
  
LEO: You called?  
PIPER: No, I'm sorry, it's nothing.  
LEO: What? Phoebe is lying there, bleeding her ass off and you don't want me to do anything about it?  
PIPER: God Leo, you'd think you were in love with her or something!  
LEO: Ha! Let's have sex!  
PIPER: Okily dokily!  
  
THEY EXIT, GIGGLING. PHOEBE ROLLS OVER.  
  
PHOEBE: Okay, I'll just let you know that since we're running out of time I ain't gonna be rescued, but I'll be fine next time, bye!  
  
SHE CLOSES HER EYES.  
  
FADE TO:  
CREDITS.  
  
VOICE OVER WOMAN: Oh dear. What on earth will happen next time on Charmeded? Will Prue and Cole find out Piper let Phoebe out of the box and kill her in a mad rampage? Will Piper find out Leo is wearing a hot pink thong? Will Leo be annoyed that Piper isn't? Find out next time on Charmeded:  
  
***  
  
PRUE: Look, Piper, seriously, I'm sure guys do it all the time!  
PIPER: Prue, it was small, very small, and hot pink. Not just dull pink, you know, that maybe it used to be red, but intentional, definate PINK!  
PHOEBE: I like pink!  
  
***  
  
COLE: Leo, buddy... I hear you joined the underwear club!  
LEO: God will people just lay off?  
COLE: Wanna... um, wanna... take a shower with me?  
LEO: Okay!  
COLE: How about I run a bath instead?  
LEO: Yeah!   
  
***  
  
KIT: Meow.  
  
***  
  
VOICE OVER GUY: Oh... kay... um, next week... tune in for the final episode! Buh-bye! 


	8. The Last Hurrah (For Now...)

CHARMEDED 2.8: THE LAST HURRAH (FOR NOW ANYWAY)  
  
  
HOLLY'S FACTS.  
  
WE OPEN ON HOLLY WHO HAS PLAINLY BEEN CRYING.  
  
HOLLY: Well... um... I've just been, uh, informed, that this is the last Charmeded of the current series. Series...  
  
SHE COUNTS ON HER FINGERS.  
  
HOLLY: ...two. I mean, wow! How fast has the time passed? And even worse, this, me right here with you guys... this is the last ever Holly's Facts. I'm sorry, apparently KT no longer likes my "Candy-assed crap" as she put it. It sucks man. Well, this is for sure - I'm gonna make this the best darn Holly's Facts there ever was!  
  
FADE INTO BLAC-  
  
HOLLY: Oh no you don't!  
  
THE CAMERA COMES BACK ON.  
  
HOLLY: Huh thought you could turn the camera off me huh? I showed you good! So hello and welcome to possibly the last Holly's Facts ever. It's been a laugh, I'll vouch for that!  
SHANNEN(OS): I won't!  
HOLLY: Shut up you depleted piece of donkey sh*t!  
  
SILENCE.  
  
HOLLY: Hehe I showed her. I've been working on my insults! Okay, anyway, even though I said this would be the best Holly's Facts ever, I'm kinda bored so see ya!  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
SCENE: KITCHEN. NIGHT. IT IS DARK. THERE IS A SUFFLING NOISE AND A FIGURE WANDERS IN. THEY SMASH THE PLACE UP, BUT WE CANNOT TELL WHO IT IS. THEY LEAVE. WE THEN SEE A HAND CURL AROUND THE WALL AND SWITCH ON THE LIGHTS. WE STILL DO NOT KNOW WHO IT IS. THE KITCHEN IS SMASHED UP GOOD.  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
SCENE: KITCHEN. DAY. EVERYTHING IS CLEAN AND TIDY AS USUAL. PRUE ENTERS WHISTLING THE POSTMAN PAT THEME TUNE.  
  
PRUE: Hey Phoebe did you take my necklace last night? Oh, wait - you're not in the room are you? Silly me.  
  
PHOEBE ASTRAL PROJECTS IN.  
  
PRUE: Oh my god Phoebe you astral projected!  
PHOEBE: Two things: first, hehehe you said 'ass', and second, I didn't astral project, I apparated. Don't you read Harry Potter?   
  
PIPER ENTERS.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh yeah - and I've also legally changed my name.  
PIPER: Yeah? To what?  
PHOEBE: Harry Potter.   
PRUE: You little mental!  
PIPER: Hey guess what - today I fell down the stairs and split my spleen BUT I also found a doller bill!  
PHOEBE: Woah! Serendipity?  
  
ALL STOP AND PONDER.  
  
PIPER: Then I dropped it in a blender and turned it on by mistake, but it turned into a really nice juice stroke mash stuff.   
PRUE: Really? Serendipity?  
  
ALL STOP AND PONDER.  
  
PHOEBE: Hey, can we get back to my problem?  
PRUE: Sorry, which was...?  
PHOEBE: That I only have at best, till midnight to live.   
PIPER: Serendipity?  
  
PRUE LAUGHS. PHOEBE GLARES AT PIPER.  
  
PHOEBE: No.   
PRUE: Okay, so we need to think of a way to protect Phoebe.  
PHOEBE: The amulet could protect me.  
PRUE: What amulet?  
PHOEBE: THE amulet, stupid!  
DIRECTOR(OS): Uh, guys what the hell's goin' on here?  
PHOEBE: What?   
PRUE: Uh...  
  
PAUSE.  
  
PRUE: What show is this?  
PIPER: This is Charmeded.  
PRUE: Oh!  
PHOEBE: Oh, I thought this was Charmed!  
PRUE: Ha ha ha how stupid you are!  
PHOEBE: Shut up, so did you!  
PRUE: Only cos you were doing your Charmed lines.  
PHOEBE: Sorry, won't happen again!  
PIPER: Hey, incidentally, the Charmed lines you two were saying there have a connection with this episode of Charmeded! Serendipity or what?  
PRUE: Huh? What do you mean? How is this connected?   
PIPER: Don't you know?  
PRUE: Do I look like I know?  
PHOEBE: Ha ha. Poor, uninformed Prue.  
PRUE: No, really, how is it connected?  
PHOEBE: Okay, gotta go.  
  
SHE STARTS TO LEAVE.  
  
PRUE: Woah, woah, woah! Where you going?  
PHOEBE: The past!  
PIPER: Hey wait for me!  
  
PHOEBE AND PIPER EXIT. THE CRAZY LITTLE SCOUNDRALS. WE FOLLOW THEM AND WATCH THEM JUMP INTO A SWIRLING BLUE PORTAL IN THE HALLWAY.  
  
PRUE: But, but, but... OH I get how its connected! We're gonna go back to the past to some crappy party we used to hold!  
  
PRUE JUMPS INTO THE PORTAL.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
A GRASSY FIELD. IT IS A CLEAR CLOUDLESS BLUE SKIED DAY. OR MORE EASILY SAID, A NICE DAY. A BLUE PORTAL OPENS SUDDENLY IN THE AIR, AND PHOEBE IS FLUNG OUT. SHE HITS THE GROUND WITH A THUD (HA HA) AND ROLLS OVER. THE PORTAL CLOSES. SHE GETS UP AND LOOKS AROUND HER. THE FIELD IS DESERTED.  
  
PHOEBE: Piper? Prue? Where the hell am I? Ooh bunnies!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
A THEATRE. IT IS A FULL HOUSE, AND THE ACTORS ARE JUST ABOUT TO TAKE THEIR BOWS. A SPOTLIGHT APPEARS CENTER STAGE. THE PORTAL OPENS JUST ABOVE AND SPITS PIPER OUT. SHE SCRAMBLES TO HER FEET, SHADING HER EYES AND SEES THE AUDIENCE APPLAUDING HER.  
  
PIPER: Huh, for once people seem to be appreciating me, even though I shouldn't be here. Serendipity?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE FIERY PITS OF HELL. THE PORTAL OPENS AND PRUE TUMBLES OUT.  
  
PRUE: Huh, I've been separated from my sisters AND deposited in hell. What a fortunate accident!  
SATAN(os): You mean sssserendipity?  
  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
ROLL CREDITS.  
  
VOICE OVER GUY: Wow what a... hellish end-  
VOICE OVER WOMAN: Ba boom chaaaa  
VOICE OVER GUY: What did I tell you about dissing my puns? I'm gunn' keel you!  
VOICE OVER WOMAN: What ever! I'm just glad it's all over! But... can't help but wondering... does this mean there's gonna be another series? I mean, is this exactly the way we expected Charmeded to end?   
VOICE OVER DOOD: Hey I'm a representative of KTV (clever, huh?), you can call me Voice Over Dood. I have exclusive news about Charmeded: The Show That's Almost Charmed But Not Quite! There indeed will be another series, which we have been hinted at will be based loosely around parodying the forth series of Charmed.  
SHANNEN(OS): What? You're killing me off again?  
KT(OS): We'll see monkey, we'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
..  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... FOR NOW.  
  
  
KT. 


End file.
